


Ghosts

by erikahk



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erikahk/pseuds/erikahk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small piece exploring the friendship between Rodney and Teyla.</p><p>
  <i>Rodney awkwardly knocked on Teyla’s door with one hand while the other fidgeted unconsciously behind his back. The delay in any response had him half turning to the opposite side, silently cursing at himself for thinking this was a good idea. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to [LJ]sholio in the [LJ]sgahcchallenges comment fic exchange. 
> 
> Prompt: I would love to see some sort of emotional h/c with these two [Rodney and Teyla] -- it can go either way and can include physical hurt for either/both if you like ... or not, as fits the story. :)

Rodney awkwardly knocked on Teyla’s door with one hand while the other fidgeted unconsciously behind his back. The delay in any response had him half turning to the opposite side, silently cursing at himself for thinking this was a good idea. He cursed at himself again when Teyla’s muffled voice came from inside the cabin telling him to wait a moment.

He considered going away for a brief moment then shook his head and raised it, staring intently at the closed door, willing himself to go through with this. He had made a promise and he would keep it. She was a friend after all. 

Rodney almost smiled at that thought, wondering when it had happened. If he had told himself he would have someone like Teyla calling him a close friend and have it both ways, he would have laughed out loud for hours at the absurdity of it. Not because of her exotic beauty, but because of Teyla in general.

She was kind and generous, which all by itself would have meant instant repellent for him. Then she was also spiritual, a trait Rodney had never respected before, strong, not only in mind by also physically, wise and hardened, but without losing any drop of humanity, even after all the horrors she had lived in her life. 

How had it happened?

Rodney honestly had no idea. 

When the door opened and revealed her, her hair messed on the top and back, her clothes wrinkled and her eyes not fully open, Rodney realized he should have thought better before knocking at one’s door in the middle of the night. But what was done was done and if he turned his back now, he wasn’t sure he would be able to convince himself to go through it again. 

“Uh… hi.” Rodney waved a hand in a small motion and flinched at the stupidity of the gesture. Next thing he knew, he was saying more stupid things. “Uh… Are you… I mean… how are you doing?” He grimaced at himself and tried to emend the stupid question with an even more stupid one. “Were you sleeping?” He bit his lip to prevent any more stuttering from spilling out, but they usually refused to obey. “Uh… I-I mean, of course you were,” he smiled faintly and it soon dissipated. “I j-just w-wanted to… uh…”

Rodney breathed deep and lowered his head, his eyes closing. Why did these things always have to be so difficult? 

He raised his head and fumbled with his hands, only now realizing how hot it was. He forced his arms down along his body and swallowed. “I-I… uh… I’m… sorry. I mean--” he hastily added. “I know it doesn’t mean much a-and it won’t change a thing, and it seems incredibly unsympathetic, specially coming from me, b-but… I, uh, really… uh…” 

Okay, Rodney admitted. The idea had been really monumentally stupid. How could he think he would be able to make her feel better. He of all people. He guessed even Sheppard would be able to do a better job. 

When Rodney looked up again, he was ready to see the door closing on his face and maybe even a few tears for making it all worse. The smile that greeted him was kind of a surprise. Maybe she was just laughing at his feeble people skills. 

“Thank you, Rodney. It means a lot. Specially coming from you.” 

Rodney stared at her for a second. “Really? I-it does?” 

Her smile grew. “Yes.” 

Rodney’s smiled. “Thanks-- uh, I mean… You’re welcome.” He bit his words, trying not to ruin the moment. He nodded and stepped back. “I’ll let you go back to bed.”

She nodded once and Rodney saw the smile reaching her eyes, a smile he hadn’t seen for days.

He stared at the closing door, the image of her face still in his mind. 

Maybe it hadn’t been such a bad idea after all.


End file.
